


Prisoner #56898: Prosthesis Development

by dragongirlG



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputation, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dehumanization, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mad Science, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: Dr. Helen Cho summarizes HYDRA's records of extensive experimentation on the Winter Soldier in the development of his prosthesis. (AKA: what happens when you ask a PhD materials scientist to speculate on how Bucky Barnes' metal arm would work.)





	Prisoner #56898: Prosthesis Development

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire and Water for Your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263107) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG). 



> This was written by my beta after I asked them to help with [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263107/chapters/36217404) of [Fire and Water for your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263107/chapters/32895684), an AU in which Steve and Bucky were both captured by HYDRA and later rescued by the Avengers. My beta does not currently have an AO3 account, so I am posting this on their behalf.
> 
> This is loosely based on the actual history of biomedical and materials technology.

**Notes on schematics and records found in raid of Strucker lab, April 2016**

**Helen Cho, MD, PhD**

What follows is a summary of information found in schematics and laboratory notebooks pertaining to a left arm prosthesis used by the HYDRA agent code-named “The Winter Soldier.” Most of these records were found by UN inspectors in the HYDRA Siberian Facility uncovered by Tony Stark in his pursuit of Capt. Steve Rogers (form. US Army) and Helmut Zemo. There are many references to documents which we have not yet recovered, including medical procedures developed by an “A. Erskine” and notes on power supplies by “A. Zola.”

**Generation 1: 1945**

    * _Materials_ : Stainless steel at shoulder interface; other structural elements steel
    * _Pathology_ : Arm severed mid-humerus; extrinsic shoulder muscles still anchored to humerus; humerus / prosthesis interface secured with stainless screws; subject kept in coma
    * _Mechanism_ : Elbow joint movement controlled with forward/backward motion of humerus via geared mechanism; attempt to actuate opening/closing of claw by connecting to remains of biceps/triceps with steel cable linkages 


  * __Result:__ Galvanic corrosion at stainless steel / steel interfaces; ineffectiveness of biceps / triceps muscle / actuator linkages due to tendency to avulse; necrosis of biceps and triceps 



**Generation 2: 1945-1946**

    * _Materials_ : Stainless steel at shoulder interface and throughout prosthesis
    * _Pathology_ : Arm severed mid-humerus; extrinsic shoulder muscles still anchored to humerus; biceps / triceps pared down to vestigial remnant; original humerus / prosthesis interface with stainless screws still intact; subject kept in coma, semi-conscious for prosthesis testing, or in cryogenic stasis
    * _Mechanism_ : Elbow joint moved with forward/backward motion of humerus; simple servo-driven claw controlled by electrodes attached to vestigial triceps and biceps; internal power supply of unknown type, apparently not a battery or capacitor, possibly some form of early fuel cell 


  * __Result:__ Encouraging mobility of shoulder, elbow, and claw during semi-conscious tests; nickel hypersensitivity and inflammation due to poor passivation of stainless steel; aseptic loosening of humerus/prosthesis interface (possibly due to stress shielding and osteolysis); intra-articular infection acquired during lab relocation requiring extensive revision, mechanical tissue debridement, antibiotic treatment, and application of an experimental serum; subject was probably only saved by clever use of cryogenics to halt infection and control bleeding (HC Note: consider exploring potential of cryo-surgery)



  **Generation 3: 1946-1966**

    * _Materials_ : Cobalt-chrome in shoulder interface and throughout prosthesis
    * _Pathology_ : Humerus removed; cobalt-chrome humerus replacement; extrinsic shoulder muscle ligaments anchored to prosthesis; lower arm motor nerves bundled and anchored to sensor electrodes; sensory nerves and bundled to stimulating electrodes; subject kept in cryogenic stasis for revision or conscious for testing
    * _Mechanism_ : Shoulder joint driven by extrinsic shoulder muscles; servo-driven articulated hand prosthesis and elbow controlled by motor nerve electrodes; appears to use same fuel cell (?) as before in spite of increased power demand 


  * __Result:__ Extensive trial-and-error revision over years; problems with mass of cobalt-chrome arm; stress fractures in glenoid and scapula required arthroplasty; shoulder muscles augmented with motors attached to subcutaneous cables anchored to scapula, clavicle, ribs and spine which were also reinforced; motor nerve control of arm gradually developed through stimulation of sensory neurons and calibration of response of motor neurons; somehow the power supply was never revised yet appears to have handled the increased power requirements 



**Generation 4: 1967-1987**

    * _Materials_ : Cobalt-chrome in shoulder interface; titanium phased in gradually in rest of prosthesis
    * _Pathology_ : Cobalt-chrome humerus replacement; glenoid arthroplasty; extrinsic shoulder muscle ligaments anchored to prosthesis; motor nerves interfaced with arm; subject kept in cryogenic stasis for storage, woken for conditioning
    * _Mechanism_ : Shoulder joint driven primarily by cable system controlled by extrinsic shoulder muscles; servo-driven articulated hand prosthesis and elbow controlled by motor nerve electrodes; still driven by original (?) power supply 


  * __Result:__ Functional prosthesis, but very heavy; cobalt-chrome parts gradually phased out for lighter titanium parts; atrophy of extrinsic shoulder muscles as motors became primary actuators 



**Generation 5: 1987-2014 (records end)**

    * _Materials_ : Cobalt-chrome in shoulder interface; titanium structural elements in arm; electroactive polymer (EAP) actuators
    * _Pathology_ : Titanium humerus replacement; glenoid arthroplasty; extrinsic shoulder muscles now vestigial; motor nerves interfaced with arm; sensory nerves interfaced with arm; new connections to sympathetic nervous system; subject kept in cryogenic stasis for storage, woken for missions / training
    * _Mechanism_ : Arm overhauled to be completely driven by EAP artificial muscle; sensor feedback routed through original lower arm nerves; sympathetic nerve linkages trigger arm response in sync with subject's fight-or-flight response; original power supply apparently still driving entire mechanism in spite of greatly increased power demands 


  * __Result:__ Highly functional prosthesis superior to even enhanced soldiers’ limbs; signs of regular part replacement due to damage and wear rather than upgrades; metal/carbide/nitride composite external armor added in 2003; indications that same power supply from gen 2 is active, but perhaps these records are incomplete 



**Other Medical History**

Smallpox antibodies in blood, scar on right arm - smallpox vaccination?

POW October-November 1943, possibly put in work camp, medical experimentation

Original upper arm injury January 1945

**Author's Note:**

> A comment or kudos is always appreciated!
> 
> You're always welcome to come say hello:  
> [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
